Serendipity
by Rade Hunters
Summary: It wasn't common knowledge that running away was hard; therefore, it wasn't surprising when three spoiled, rich girls attempted to run away, and figured out just how hard it was. SasuSaku


A/N: Uhm. This is the rewrite of _Who Knew Running Away Was So Hard_. It's very different from the old one, but I guess the plot is still the same.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

A petite, pink haired girl groaned in her sleep, trying to drown out the sound of her ringing cell phone. Crying out in frustration, she flipped open her cell reluctantly, before letting a groggy 'hello'.

"Sakura-chan!" a shrill voice echoed through the speakers of her phone. "We're all waiting for you! Where _are_ you?" Hearing this, Sakura sat up immediately, all traces of sleep gone. Looking at the clock beside her, she cursed silently to herself. _3:57 AM._

"Sorry, Ino-chan." She replied, throwing on the nearest article of clothing. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Running around her room franticly, Sakura couldn't help but smile. Today, they would finally be free of _this_ forever. To her parents, she would be eternally grateful; all the money, lessons, and _material_ things they showered her with defined her lifestyle with them. To her, though, it was wasted; she wanted the one thing her parents couldn't give her – _love_. To them, she was just another robot. A robot they created, and one that would eventually inherit all the things they obsessed over, all the _money_.

Sneaking out her bedroom door, she tiptoed past her fathers study. Through the crack, she could still see him work away at his next business plan. A wave of sadness washed over her, he _was_ her dad, after all; but upon seeing the staircase, and the front door, she immediately pushed all feelings of regret away. She would, after all, be free, and that was the only thing she wanted.

_Freedom._

_- -_

"Erm, hello!"

Two sleepy heads turned to the source of the voice, brightening up immediately. "You're finally here!" Ino, a slim, bubbly blonde chirped. The other girl could only smile softly. "Sorry 'bout that," Sakura replied sheepishly, walking towards them. "I ermm, overslept a bit." This earned her a few chuckles from her friends. "We know," they replied in unison. "We know."

Punching her friends playfully on the arm, she made her way to the curb. "I'm guessing Hinata-chan is driving?" The girl in question bobbed her head, also making her way to the curb, where her car was parked. After stuffing all their luggage into the trunk, they unconsciously turned towards the park, towards the direction of their home. "I guess this is it." Sakura said quietly, giving the park one last, hard look before getting into the car. "Yeah," Ino replied, following suite. "I guess so."

Hinata, without realizing, had begun to cry. "I'll miss them." She said finally, before getting into the car, too. Almost immediately after starting the car, the heavy atmosphere was gone, replaced by cheerful chatter between the three.

They were finally going to be _free_.

- -

_Flashback_

"_You three," a stern man in a stiff looking suit said. "All have very important futures. Being the successors of such important companies, you must stop fooling around, and you must start lessons _immediately_!"_

_The three girls in question, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata all bowed respectively, each muttering an inaudible 'yes' and, 'understood'._

"_Very good," the man said with a smile. "I will inform your parents right away."_

_- -_

Sakura grimaced at the memory, _'that was only the beginning.'_ Ino, noticing her friends troubled look, stopped rambling on about her latest obsession, chocolate. "It's nothing," Sakura said, looking at Ino. "I was just thinking…We made the right choice." Upon hearing this, Ino snorted. "Right choice?" she said. "Running away was our _only_ choice. If we didn't, we'd be rotting in that hell hole right now."

Hinata inwardly giggled, her friends were the most adorable things in the world, often depending on each other for survival at their 'homes'. Sakura and Ino, who noticed Hinatas amused look, both shot her a puzzling glance, but Hinata shrugged it off. The car fell into yet another silence, due to the drowsiness of its two chatterboxes. Seeing the two of them dozing off only caused Hinata to smile softly at them yet again.

- -

"Boys,"

Three heads turned towards the door, where a man in his twenties perched. "The three of you will be going to Tokyo today." His clients each shot him a puzzled glance, which he chuckled at. "Your new movie will be filmed there." Before the words even left his mouth, they had lost interest in him, and had turned back to the TV.

"Better pack up," he continued, still chuckling. "Your plane leaves 3 hours." Not bothering to turn around, the man walked away, trying hard to stifle a laugh upon hearing his client's string of curses.

"Damn you, Kakashi."

And this was why, approximately 45 minutes later, the famous trio ended up at the airport, right behind three _very_ unsuspecting girls.


End file.
